


We're Dancing

by starsgazeback



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazeback/pseuds/starsgazeback
Summary: "What are you doing?" he asked."We're dancing," Alec spoke quietly and Magnus glanced up at him, a question still in his eyes waiting for Alec to continue, "because it's something that has always made you happy...





	We're Dancing

"Give me your phone"

Magnus looked up at him suspiciously, but fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Alec who start scrolling, looking for something.

The loft was quiet that night, only the faint warm light from the city spilling into the space and a few candles on the table sat in front of the couch Magnus lounged on. He'd been quiet that night and Alec had respected his space, quietly reading in the chair after making tea for them both until a moment ago when he saved his page then crossed the room to stand by Magnus. 

"What are you doing?" he asked as Alec seemed to find what he was looking for. Alec stood with a small smile on his face and set the phone on the coffee table as music started to play. He reached back to Magnus and held out a hand.

Magnus stared at it, but accepted his hand and stood, "what -"

"We're dancing," Alec spoke quietly and Magnus glanced up at him, a question still in his eyes waiting for Alec to continue, "because it's something that has always made you happy, and that is all I ever want for you."

Alec gathered Magnus in his arms and pressed their foreheads together as they swayed slowly in the center of the living room and the gentle music filled the room.

Magnus couldn't help the smile that lit up his face, so comfortable in Alec's embrace. "Thank you."

The two simple words were whispered, barely audible over the music still playing from Magnus' phone, but they were weighted with so much warmth as they danced. 

"I know I haven't been myself lately, and I need you to know that I haven't been _trying_ to push you away I just..." Magnus' voice was still so quiet, Alec leaned in, leaving a kiss on Magnus' shoulder and wrapping his arms tighter around his waist and listened, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now. I may not be completely happy right now, but I know that you are my happiness. And I can't tell you how thankful I am that you've stood by me after everything."

Alec felt hands grip the back of his sweater. "Magnus, you bought happiness into my life when I thought I'd never truly have it. I will always be there for you. No matter what comes at us, it's you and I, together."

Alec pulled back to look at Magnus with so much love in his eyes Magnus could have cried. Then, Alec grabbed his hand and lifted them so Magnus could spin under their hands, then quickly pulling him back against his chest. Magnus let out the most amazing laugh and they settled back into swaying from side to side again, eyes never straying from one another.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too." Alec whispered before pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
